Day 13: Operation: Decoy
Day 13: Operation: Decoy, is the third chapter in the second volume of the Midori Days manga. Plot The chapter starts with a young girl taking a busy train. She laments how packed it is, and cannot wait until she can just use her scooter to get to school. As the train reaches her stop, she makes her way off the train, only to notice people staring at her in surprise. She looks back, and quickly covers her bottom, noticing her school uniform has been slashed, revealing her panties. At school, Seiji is starving, but happy they hit lunch period. As he prepares to get up to head to the snack bar, Midori tells him there's no need, that she made him a meal while he slept. He notes that's likely why he felt sleep-deprived, but hardly cares if he has food. He opens the lunch box and finds the word "love" emblazoned on a piece of fish. She calls it her "Love love box", and that she used rice and fish to make it, along with a few other small things. Seiji quickly stabs the heck out of the lunch box to ruin the heart shape. Midori is somewhat upset, however Seiji is angry she did that. As he sits there, he overhears Ayase and her friends discussing a pervert on a train that slashed the uniform of an underclassmen. Ayase, specifically, is absolutely outraged, and states she hates men who like that kind of thing. The girls discuss calling the police when they find him, however one of them is quick to point out that the perpetrator has a knife, so that may not be safe. Ayase doesn't want to sit there, but the girls state they need a hero to catch this guy. At that idea, Ayase looks over at Seiji. In the hall, Seiji is annoyed that Ayase wants him to put himself in harms way like that. Ayase states this is perfect, as Seiji is really only good at beating people up, however Seiji absolutely refuses. Ayase turns to her left, speaking to the young woman who was attacked on the train. Ayase informs the young woman, whom she reveals is named Yukari, that Seiji sadly won't do it. As Seiji turns to catch a glimpse of Yukari, his attitude completely changes. He shouts loudly how men like that pervert are "SCUM OF THE EARTH", and that he will absolutely do it. He walks to Yukari and tells her, with a smirk, he will catch this pervert and send him to hell. She meekly thanks him, while Ayase looks on in irritated confusion. Midori comes to the conclusion that if Seiji can catch this man, then maybe he'll be liked more than he currently is. The next page states "The next day", and we see Seiji fully cross-dressed as a high-school girl. He angrily demands an explanation from Ayase as to why he has to wear this uniform, and she simply states that no pervert will bother him if he's a man. Ayase states that Yukari was on the third train at 7:15, and that that's where they're headed. She believes Seiji will have no problem catching this jerk, and that they can signal one another if he appears. Seiji wonders to himself how he gets into these kinds of situations, and Midori looks at Seiji with an intense look before admitting she is having seriously impure thoughts, which only provokes Seiji to further anger. Seiji begins mentally demanding the train show up before someone like Miyahara shows up. On cue, Miyahara and two delinquents he hangs out with show up. They notice Seiji right away, and he realizes he's been busted. At least he does until Miyahara notes the "total babe", making Seiji realize that Miyahara cannot see through his disguise. As Ayase and Seiji ride the rails, Seiji notes nobody is even on the train. As such, Seiji doubts that some pervert is going to even show up. Ayase notes that Yukari did ride the rails when it was extremely busy, so perhaps if they wait it will fill up. Luckily, before she can even finish her sentence, it fills up. Seiji and Midori become smushed in the crowd, with Midori being knocked between the dozens of various people, being smushed between their hips and bottoms as she is knocked about. Just as she almost flies into some man's crotch, she notices said man reaching for Ayase's skirt with a box cutter. He first cuts her skirt, and then proceeds to move his hand forward to grope her. Midori, refusing to let him get her, throws herself in the way, accidentally causing her to be shoved into Ayase's behind, which stuns both Ayase and Seiji. As Ayase begins to get angry, Midori bites the pervert's hand. He yelps in pain as Midori dives back into Seiji's sleeve and rises to Seiji's ear to tell him that he's the pervert. Seiji looks at the guy, who notices Seiji caught him, and Seiji begins chasing him. Seiji ends up catching the man and announcing to everyone he caught the skirt-slasher. Instead of praise, everyone notices Seiji in drag instead, and begin laughing. Back at school, Ayase yells at Seiji for leaving her stuck on the train with her slashed skirt. Seiji tells her he had a lot he was dealing with, so he didn't have much of a choice. Miyahara then shows up, showing a picture of a hot girl he saw at the train station. Seiji takes one look, and notices that the image was him in the girls uniform and wig. As Miyahara pats himself on the back for noticing such a hot girl, Seiji tosses Miyahara's phone into his mouth and proceeds to eat it against the protests of Miyahara. Trivia *An ad for Cigarettes can be seen both when Seiji and Ayase are getting on the train, and when Yukari is getting off after having her skirt cut. *One man on the train is holding a Reebok bag. *Miyahara's cellphone is apparently a "vP Phone". *Yukari gets off the train at Minami-Hiryu. Category:Browse Category:Days Category:Manga Chapters Category:Chapters involving Takako Category:Volume 2